What is Love?
by LittleLoveForRaven
Summary: Phineas is on a long trip to find out the true meaning to love. Is Isabella love? Phineas/Isabella


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello! So, this is my first story. Please enjoy and no hate please. This is a Phineas/Isabella story. It's about how Phineas and Isabella finally realize their love for each other! Yay! Now stop reading what I'm saying and start reading the freaking story! **

_"Love is __pure__. Love is __kind__. Love __does not envy__. Love __does not boast__." _What is _love_? I've been asking myself this for quite some time now. I know what my parents tell me. Which is exactly what I just told you. They say it's from the Bible. I'm not really a Christian, and neither are my parents, but we think the Bible is good to learn from.

I feel pretty happy most of the time. I have my inventions. I have my step-brother, Ferb. I have my best friend, Isabella. I have my big sister, Candace. I have two parents who _love _me. Or, at least they say it to me every night before I close my eyes to sleep. My point is, the world tells you so many definitions of _love_. Love is what your heart feels. Love is what you chase after and never let go of. Love is when you let go and set it free. Love is that feeling you get when your hugged. Love is that feeling you get when your kissed. I'm confused.

Trust me, I could go on a long rant based on what people tell me love is. But then I'd take up all your time. Let's just begin my story.

"Hey, Phineas..." I hear a chirpy voice say through the morning sunshine. "What'cha doin'?" I look up from my scraped knee to see a girl in a pink bow, a pink dress with a short-sleeved shirt underneath, and a cheery smile. I came back from soccer practice earlier and I scraped my knee. I had to sit on the sidelines for the rest of the game.

"Hey, Isabella." I greet back to her, trying to maintain the smile plastered to my face. I don't know why, but I just feel happier when Isabella's around. It's like she just spread _love _wherever she goes. Isabella's smile quickly drops when she sees my scraped knee. It's only a scrape, so I assume that she won't get worked up or anything. It's not like it's broken.

"Oh, Phineas!" Isabella slaps her hands to cheeks and kneels down next to me. "What happened you your knee?" She rubs it, causing me to squint at the sharp pain that shoots through my leg.

"I just scraped it at soccer practice today, nothing serious." I smile her to reassure her that there's not reason to worry. She sets her messenger to way on the grass and pulls out a white piece of cloth. She dabs some alcohol on the scrape; I squint even harder this time. She raps it and rubs my back. "Why do you carry that stuff with you?"

"You're lucky I recently earned my "first aid" patch." Isabella tells me rubs my knee with free hand. "Just be more careful next time you're on the field. I won't always be there to fix you when you're hurt." Isabella giggles at me continues to rub my knee.

"Thanks, Isabella." I tell her as she pulls away and tosses her alcohol and cloths into her messenger bag. Isabella looks up at me. Her deep, blue eyes pierce me. I can feel her.

"Good morning." I hear a British tone greet us. We quickly snap our necks up to see a groggy Ferb towering over us. He sits down next to me. "Since when do you get up this early?"

"Since I started going to soccer practice." I tell him. Considering that this was my first day, I didn't get such a good start. I was tossed to the sidelines the first five minutes I was out there. And Isabella just makes it all better. Not just that she wrapped me up when I needed it, but she looked good while doing it too. Every man's dream. Or... boy's dream. I'm only twelve-years-old, cut me some slack!

Later that day, the entire gang came over; Baljeet, Buford, Django, the Fireside Girls, and even Irving... I guess he's a friend. And I've been trying all day to come up with a great idea for a new invention. I soon start to drift into a black nothingness. I must be staring into space, because it looks like the only people here are me and Isabella. Her silky, raven hair, her big, blue eyes, her smile...

"Phineas...?" I hear a voice say to me. "Phineas...? Are you okay?" What is that voice talking about? Of course I'm fine. I'm thinking about the most amazing girl in the world. That voice sure does sound familiar... Is that Isabella? My vision begins to focus on a raven-haired girl just a few inches from my face. When did she get so close? "You've been staring at me, Phineas. Is everything okay?"

"Oh, sorry! I was just-just thinking! I must have been staring at nothing. S-sorry!" I begin to spit out my words as her worried and confused expressions drift away. Good. I can't tell her what I was thinking about. I can't tell anyone. It's probably just lust. And lust will not do.

Isabella, the perfect angel of a girl, looks a lot like _love_ to me. She's pure. She's kind. She does not envy. She does not boast. Is she _love_? I really hope she is... If she isn't, I don't know what I'll do.


End file.
